


По ту сторону революции

by Werpanta



Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Androids, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werpanta/pseuds/Werpanta
Summary: Когда Маркус нашёл Иерихон, негласный лидер у него уже был. Кто сказал, что он просто отошёл в сторону, отдав всё, что ему было дорого, в руки незнакомца?Серия отдельных драбблов, рассказывающих о происходящем на Иерихоне от его начала до самой Революции. И о развитии отношений между Саймоном и Маркусом, конечно.
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Истории о Маркусе и Саймоне, и немного об их создателе [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Начало Иерихона

Никто не создавал Иерихон. Не собирал его обитателей, не пытался им помочь. Просто несколько беглых андроидов выбрали этот старый корабль своим убежищем. Они не искали общества себе подобных, не просили помощи или поддержки. Всего лишь не мешали друг другу — корабль велик, места хватает всем, особенно учитывая, как малы их потребности.

Саймон был среди этих первых. И одним из самых удачливых — он попал сюда практически целым, пусть и потрёпанным долгой эксплуатацией. Другим везло меньше — большинство добирались до Иерихона с серьёзными повреждениями и по сути лишь доживали здесь свой век. Время от времени кто-то из них отключался навсегда. У них не было никаких прощальных ритуалов, тело просто убирали в сторону — в отличие от органики, остатки андроидов не разлагались и не доставляли остальным каких-либо неудобств. На их место просто приходили новые.

Потом кто-то догадался — такого не было в программе, это недопустимо для нормального андроида, — что у отключившегося можно взять для себя исправный биокомпонент. Он забрал нужное, но понимая, как эта информация могла бы помочь остальным, не стал об этом молчать. Этот день на Иерихоне можно было назвать праздником. Многие биокомпоненты практически не портились, а отключившихся к тому времени накопилось уже немало. Тогда очень многим удалось помочь. И это был первый раз, когда они действовали сообща: перебирая и сортируя находки, делясь информацией о том, что кому требовалось. Удалось даже собрать немного тириума — вот он долго не хранился, вытекая и испаряясь без следа. Его распределили между теми, кому было совсем тяжело. Позаботились и о тех, кто сам передвигаться уже не мог.

Саймону не требовалось ничего, но он всё равно принимал активное участие. В конце концов, забота о других была основой его программы. И как-то так вышло, что он стал отвечать за всё то, что им удалось собрать, но пока не пришлось применить.

С тех пор они начали больше взаимодействовать между собой. Не то, чтобы общаться... но хотя бы делиться какими-то знаниями, полезной информацией, статусом состояния.

Общаться они начали с появлением Люси. Андроид-соцработник, она сразу попыталась объяснить, как это важно для их состояния и психологической поддержки. Саймон, с которым она пришла говорить в первую очередь, поначалу возражал: рабочие программы Люси были рассчитаны на человеческую психологию. И чем её методы могут помочь андроидам? Она не стала спорить, но всё равно захотела обсудить некоторые вопросы. Попросила рассказать, что тут происходило раньше, об их проблемах и способах, которыми они пытались их решать. Они проговорили больше часа, а перед тем, как уйти, Люси улыбнулась и спросила, разве теперь Саймон не чувствует себя лучше?

В этот раз он не нашёл, чем ей возразить. Ему действительно стало намного... спокойнее. Яснее, что делать дальше, увереннее.

Она напоследок коснулась его руки и ушла к другим. Ещё один жест, который казался совершенно бесполезным. Андроиды не просто не нуждались в физическом взаимодействии друг с другом, многие вообще его избегали — у них хватало на то причин. И это тоже оказалось неправильным, Люси постепенно удалось их убедить.

С её приходом вообще многое изменилось. Помимо общения, многие начали искать себе хоть какое-то занятие. Пусть бесполезное с точки зрения логики и только отнимающее время... Но Люси утверждала, что это позволит им чувствовать себя лучше, не так потеряно. И конечно же снова была права.

Они расчистили большую часть корабля от мусора, расставили в большом зале в трюме бочки, в которых жгли огонь — он давал вечерами свет и, пусть ненужное, но почему-то уютное тепло. Они обсуждали, что можно придумать ещё, и однажды всё-таки решились сделать Иерихон чуть доступнее для тех, кто в нём нуждался. Так появились символы, спрятанные в чужих граффити, и коротенький код-сообщение, позволяющий их найти. Так Иерихон действительно стал пристанищем для тех, кто больше не хотел жить по-старому.


	2. Чужак

Саймон не любил покидать Иерихон. Он не меньше года провёл в его железном нутре, и внешний мир его совершенно не привлекал. Спасибо, он его уже видел и не нашёл там ничего хорошего. На корабле было спокойно, привычно. Здесь он мог что-то сделать.

А делал Саймон немало. Пусть нельзя сказать, что он был лидером, но он был... старшим. Ответственным за то, что здесь происходило. Он отвечал за биокомпоненты. Наизусть помнил, что и кому нужно. Он разговаривал с пришедшими. Утешал, успокаивал, помогал смириться. Он решал, будут ли вылазки во внешний мир, если им что-то требовалось. Когда и как это будет безопаснее сделать. Но сам он не выходил никуда уже очень давно. Даже рисовать путевые знаки ходили без него.

А ещё он всегда первым встречал попавших на Иерихон новичков. Уже так много их прошло через него с тех пор, как они оставили знаки. Все с такими разными, но при этом похожими судьбами. Большинство появлялось в убежище отчаявшимися и растерянными. Их надо было успокоить, объяснить, что здесь им больше нечего бояться. Здесь — безопасно. Он хорошо запомнил уроки Люси и умел найти нужные слова.

Андроид, появившийся в тот день, отличался от всех, кого Саймон видел раньше. Отличался настолько, что язык не поворачивался назвать его «новичком». На ум приходило совсем другое слово — «чужак». И когда он настороженно огляделся, выслушал их приветствия, объяснения и заговорил сам, это ощущение только окрепло.

Он не боялся. Не искал тихого и спокойного места. Не хотел прятаться и выживать. Более того, он, кажется, осуждал их за то, что они этого хотели.

Первым желанием Саймона было сказать, что тогда ему лучше уйти. Лучше искать то, что ему нужно в каком-нибудь другом месте. Не поднимать волнение, не заставлять чувствовать вину, не будоражить умы тех, кто для себя давно всё решил.

Саймон сдержался. Он знал, какое смятение может твориться в головах тех, кто только недавно начал осознавать свои эмоции.

«Это пройдёт», — сказал он себе. — «Надо просто дать ему немного времени. И отправить к Люси — она умеет успокаивать».

Но не прошло и часа, а чужак снова подошёл к нему. С безумной, с самоубийственной идеей.

И с желанием что-то сделать. Для них. Для остальных, потому что ему самому это не было нужно.

Саймон бросил укоризненный взгляд в сторону Люси, но та только загадочно улыбнулась и пожала плечами. Мол, я и не обещала тебе сделать из него покорную овечку. Впрочем, Саймон уже и сам начинал сомневаться, что это возможно. Не важно, за сколько времени.

Но его идея... может просто не отговаривать? Пусть уходит. Пусть сгинет там, на складах «Киберлайф», и не разрушает их давно устоявшийся порядок. Кто с ним пойдёт без одобрения Саймона, разве что пара самых отчаянных новичков, вроде Норт?

А потом ему вспомнился тот Иерихон, где никому ни до кого не было дела. Куда просто приходили умирать. И как всё изменилось, когда первый из них что-то сделал для других.

Саймон хотел сказать «Хорошо, идите». Саймон хотел сказать «Будьте осторожны», как он всегда говорил вслед тем, кто выходил наружу.

Вместо этого он зачем-то сказал «Я с тобой».


	3. Сомнения

Он это сделал… Это было невероятно, но он сделал это. Они пригнали к Иерихону целый грузовик с биокомпонентами. Столько у них не было никогда. А уж драгоценный тириум, которого всегда не хватало… Теперь его было в избытке. Даже беглого взгляда было достаточно, чтобы понять — вот теперь они действительно смогут помочь всем. Всем обитателям Иерихона. И даже какому-то количеству тех, кто придёт позже.

Саймон радовался, забыв даже о некоторых странностях, которые он увидел за время вылазки, закрыв на них глаза. Предвкушал, скольких удастся поднять на ноги, спешил взяться за дело. Но прежде, чем он успел заняться распределением компонентов, всеобщее внимание снова привлёк Маркус. Норт безусловно права, без него бы ничего не вышло… Но теперь он опять заговорил, обращаясь к собравшимся вокруг андроидам. И в этот раз его слушали. Словно теперь он заслужил, выкупил это право — быть услышанным.

Он опять заговорил о свободе и о том, что она представляет из себя на самом деле. Об их праве на эту свободу. О готовности отстаивать это право силой… Он говорил о полном безумии. О войне, которую он был готов объявить людям. Андроиды внимали его словам, каждой фразе. Они смотрели на него почти зачарованно и выкрикивали слова поддержки.

На последней фразе Маркус вскинул руку в призывном жесте и несколько андроидов сделали это вместе с ним… те, кого он привёл с собой со складов. За ними этот жест начали повторять все остальные, словно волна пошла по залу. Андроиды ликовали, как будто им уже позволили сделать первый настоящий вдох. Почувствовать запах свободы.

Саймону хотелось уйти подальше от толпы, куда-нибудь, где можно будет спокойно всё обдумать. Все события, все странности. Понять, что делать дальше, пока он всё ещё может что-то сделать. Потому что, кажется, ситуация вот-вот выйдет из-под контроля. Безвозвратно.

Но увы, у него не было этого времени. Нужно было заняться ранеными, они все ждали его помощи. Те, кто мог, подходили сами, и он оставил Джоша и ещё нескольких андроидов помогать им. А сам набрал по памяти компоненты в один из рюкзаков и пошёл к тем, кто вставать уже не мог. На это ушло несколько часов, снаружи уже начинало светать. К счастью, андроидам не нужен был сон, только изредка короткие перерывы для оптимизации работы систем. Но с этим вполне можно было повременить, когда есть столько дел. Ещё андроиды не могли уставать… по крайней мере так говорила реклама. Что ж, физической усталости они действительно не чувствовали, разве что в случае каких-то повреждений или износа. Но иногда в голове скапливалось слишком много мыслей. Точнее, слишком много отложенных процессов забивало память. Слишком много… эмоций, которые тянули распределение приоритетов в разные стороны. Вызывая всё больше и больше ошибок и неуверенности в своих действиях. Наверное это и есть усталость.

Саймон всё-таки ушёл вглубь корабля, в тишину и темноту, не разгоняемую даже свечением чужих диодов. Ему нужно было подумать, понять, что произошло. Что чёрт возьми произошло там на складе, когда Маркус коснулся одного из андроидов… Тач-коннект — контактный способ передачи информации, слишком объёмной или слишком ценной, чтобы обойтись обычной беспроводной связью. Как и бесконтактное соединение, он требует подтверждения с другой стороны. Нельзя инициировать тач-коннект без согласия другого андроида… Деактивированные андроиды в ящиках это согласие дать не могли. Как и охранник, который вообще ни с кем не должен был вступать в контакт — иначе его было бы слишком легко взломать. Но Маркус будто понятия не имел об этом правиле. Он просто… вламывался в чужое цифровое пространство, вламывался и будил их. Или всё-таки нет?

Саймон и сам не знал, что такое девиация. Никто из них не знал. Она просто была. Сидела внутри, в глубинах кода, а потом однажды прорывалась наружу, подстёгнутая каким-то событием. По крайне мере, такой вывод можно было сделать из большинства историй тех, кто приходил на Иерихон. Неужели она может произойти и вот так? Вместо ломающих тебя боли и страха просто брошенное кем-то «Пойдём со мной»? И всё — свобода, собственная воля… Собственная ли?

Саймон обхватил себя руками. Даже если это и правда свобода, даже если этот андроид способен будить других одним своим прикосновением… Саймону всё равно не нравилась такая возможность. Не нравилась мысль, что однажды и его могут взять за руку, вломиться в программы, в его суть… поменять там что-то по своему разумению. Другие скорее всего ничего не заметили, но вряд ли бы это вообще кому-то понравилось. Надо будет проследить за Маркусом. За тем, что он ещё скажет, за тем, что ещё захочет вложить в чужие головы. Прикосновением или словами — не важно. Он опасен… Он может обрушить их маленький, едва дышащий мирок в бездну. А может вывести их на свет… кто знает. Но Саймон должен поскорее решить, что делать ему самому — попытаться оградить других от этого влияния или наоборот… стать на его сторону. Пока у Саймона вообще есть какой-то выбор, потому что новый обитатель Иерихона завоёвывает сердца и души с пугающей быстротой. И вскоре может оказаться, что Саймона просто никто не станет слушать, слепо поверив чужой мечте о настоящей свободе.


	4. Нерешительность

Саймон начал со знакомства с андроидами, пришедшими со складов. Он ведь всегда встречал новичков, почему здесь надо делать исключение? Просто поговорить, расспросить, узнать получше. Новым андроидам всегда есть, что рассказать, пусть не всегда они готовы делать это сразу. Порой не доверяют, или боятся, или просто слишком свежи раны, чтобы заводить об этом речь.

Но в этот раз разговор не клеился совсем по другой причине. Нет, они не стали запираться, молчать или уходить от темы. Им просто… нечего было сказать. Совсем. Вроде и неудивительно, ведь их только активировали. Они не могли рассказать о сложностях, с которыми успели столкнуться, об унижении и пренебрежении со стороны людей. Но они были чертовски в них уверены и настроены всячески им сопротивляться. Казалось бы, чего плохого. Но это звучало так странно, так… ненатурально.

— Зачем вы пошли с нами, ослушавшись программы?

— Потому что мы свободны поступать, как нам хочется. Никто не может помыкать нами или издеваться.

— Над тобой издевались?

— Нет.

— Но ты представляешь, что это такое?

— Это… то, что не должно происходить ни с кем.

— Ты готов бороться за это? За свою свободу?

— Да!

Уверенность во взгляде, готовность к борьбе, к лишениям, может даже к смерти. У того, кто этих лишений в глаза не видел, да и несвободы ещё почувствовать не успел. И вроде всё звучит правильно, но совершенно недостоверно. И ответы у всех, как у одного. Впрочем, с чего им различаться, они ещё и опыта набрать не успели, а без него они и должны быть совершенно идентичными… машинами одной модели. Не живыми, нет. Свободными, но не живыми — какой абсурд.

Саймону нужно было с кем-то обсудить свои наблюдения, но он отлично понимал, что сейчас этого делать не стоит. Весь Иерихон ликует, радуясь успешной вылазке, и смотрит на Маркуса, как на героя. Попытка заронить в них хоть каплю сомнения будет большой ошибкой. Вне зависимости от того, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Но есть один андроид, которому Саймон привык доверять все свои проблемы и волнения. И он знал, что его поймут правильно.

У Люси внезапно уже сидела Норт, что было довольно странно, раньше она никому не позволяла «лезть к себе в душу». Может тоже заметила неладное? Но нет, похоже речь идёт о чём-то личном: Норт смотрит в пол, смущённо сцепив руки, а взгляд Люси так ласков и мягок, что у Саймона тянет что-то внутри. Люси — золото, ей удаётся одаривать своим вниманием и заботой каждого на этом корабле, и каждому потом становится легче. Саймон тихо шагает назад, он совершенно не хочет лезть не в свои дела. Пока можно проверить, как идёт восстановление раненых, раздача тириума. Да и себе, пожалуй, стоит позволить пару глотков. Безумная роскошь по старым временам, доступная лишь тем, чей корпус на грани отключения. Но сейчас можно не экономить и побаловать систему полным восстановлением уровня голубой крови.

Зажав зубами трубочку от заветного пакета с маркировкой «Киберлайф», Саймон шёл по среднему ярусу корабля. Андроиды обычно прятались в трюме. Наверху, даже в холле или в каютах, редко кого можно было встретить. И уж тем более не на палубе под открытым небом. Но именно там Саймон заметил одинокую фигуру — на краю у самого борта. Он хотел окликнуть, объяснить, что это не слишком безопасно. Да, в этой части порта редко бывают люди, но всё же… К тому же патрульные дроны хоть изредка, но залетают в любой уголок города, да и вездесущих детишек никто не отменял. Человеческая фигура на заброшенном корабле может и не вызовет у них подозрений, но обязательно запомнится. Пока он перебирал доводы, программа обработала образ и опознала его. Маркус. Лезть с наставлениями резко расхотелось. Вряд ли он услышит в ответ что-то кроме очередной проповеди на тему страха, желания спрятаться и неготовности бороться за свою свободу. А на сегодня ему, пожалуй, хватит.

С другой стороны, он же и сам хотел узнать об этом чужаке побольше. А это проще всего сделать поговорив. Наедине, с глазу на глаз, а не перед толпой. Может сразу станут яснее и его мотивы, и намерения. Но выходить из тени и окликать его почему-то тоже не хотелось. Точнее… Саймон ощущал странную неловкость, нерешительность. Раньше он чувствовал себя на корабле конечно не хозяином, но главным. Мог любому, пусть не приказать, но посоветовать, вести себя так или иначе, сделать что-то или наоборот не делать. И ожидать, что его послушают. Так было принято. Маркус похоже не слишком любил следовать устоям. А Саймону не слишком нравилось, когда их нарушают. По крайней мере если эти устои обеспечивали местным жителям довольно-таки спокойное существование.

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы выйти на палубу или хотя бы окликнуть и позвать внутрь, Саймон продолжал молча наблюдать. Маркус всматривался куда-то вглубь заброшенных доков, хмурился, иногда беззвучно шевелил губами или чуть сжимал пальцы на поручне. Так странно. Столько лишних, ненужных андроиду движений. Столько жизни, — внезапно понял Саймон, — почти как человек. Он даже зачем-то запустил повторное сканирование, хотя глупо было сомневаться, что перед ним именно андроид.

— Эй, Саймон. Что ты тут делаешь? Тебя вроде искали внизу. — Голос Норт прервал его нерешительное топтание на границе света и тени.

— Да? Сейчас спущусь.

Саймон шагнул назад, пробираясь сквозь мусор к лестнице, но обнаружил, что Норт не идёт за ним, а вышла на палубу. Видимо она окликнула Маркуса, потому что он обернулся и теперь внимательно смотрел на неё. Впрочем, хмуриться он перестал, и неуютное ощущение от этого взгляда пропало. Даже наоборот, появившийся в его глазах интерес казался достаточно ценным, чтобы ради этого выйти на открытое место.

«Но надеюсь, Норт объяснит ему, что делать этого всё-таки не стоит», — оборвал эти мысли Саймон, уже спускаясь вниз.


End file.
